Memories
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: i don't remember if this has any cussing in it... but if it dose it should be MILD... this story is about the past coming to haunt duo and hilde will help. there are people in this story who are made up. a bunch by little me and three done by a friend. P


Memories ****

Memories

By: LadyDeath3180

E-mail to: DuosHome@Yahoo.com

__

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

He ran through the house with his mom closing in on him. "DUO!!!! Let me cut your hair!!" She yelled. Duo ran and dove under the table and came out the other side. His dad had just walked into the house and little Duo ran up to him and clamped really hard onto his dad's leg as his mom closed in. She stopped as Duo suck his tongue out at her. "Don't cut his hair, dear. He'll come to you when he wants it cut." His father said and she silently did what he had said. Then there was knock at the door. His father went an answered the door. Duo's mom grabbed him by the waist and put him in her lap to braid his hair. After she was done he jumped off her lap and then pulled up his pants a little. A little girl, about Duo's age popped her head around the door. "Hey, Braided Boy!" She had two braids in the front and the rest of her hair flowed behind her. Duo thought she looked cute like that, but he didn't admit to that. "Hey! Rosa!" And she turned a bright red. "I'm Hilde! Not Rosa!" She ran up to him as he left the house. "But you look like my Antie Rosa!" He explained. She played with her black hair before she pulled his rope like braid and ran. "I'll get you for that!" He chased after her. After what seemed an hour to them he finally found her. And in return for her pulling his braid he pulled hers. She chased him into the market of the L3 Colony, he found a barrel filled with water and jumped in it before she found him. He pulled the top of the barrel over his head and held his breath. "I wonder where Duo went...." She knew he was in the barrel and she tapped her foot until he would come out. Plus she knew Duo couldn't hold his breath forever. He finally popped up gasping for air. He turned around and his eyes went huge. Hilde couldn't help but laugh at his face. Until she realized he was dead serious. "Mom! Dad!" Duo yelled. He ran back to his house only to see Oz killing his parents and then setting his house on fire.

__

~*~ Present ~*~

Duo shot up in the bed with sweat trickling down his face. He looked around to find that he was in his bed, with his wife right next to him sleeping. He sighed after he saw her and he knew everything was all right and it was just a dream. "It's all in my mind..." He thought and laid back to get some more sleep.

__

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

This time it was different. He was at the Maxwell Church, Father Maxwell was preaching to his Sunday crowd; Sister Helen was tending to all the little kids trying to keep them quiet during the Sunday service. Duo was sitting in the corner of the room ignoring everyone's glares at him. He knew they were sorry for him, but it didn't want them to be sorry. They had bigger things to worry about. He was too worried about what might happen to him now since Oz was out trying to get rid of the people who posed the most problem to them. Like Duo's father and mother they always spoke their mind and they ended up getting killed. He knew that Father Maxwell would end up like his family if he didn't watch it. But Father Maxwell believed that God would protect them from harms way. Sister Helen was saying that if anything would happen, that if they ended up dying in the Church, at least their attempts weren't in vain to stop Oz from their rain of terror. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to meet a girls gaze. "How long have you been here?" "Two years..." "Three..." She said and Duo recognized that voice. She probably didn't recognize him. His braid was burnt from the fire as he sat there and cried for his mom and dad. He had his hair falling to his mid back and was trying to get it to grow back out. He had disappeared and wasn't seen for last four years _{AN- He was on the streets for two years, before Father Maxwell took him in.}_. And during that two years he had met a young boy named Solo who was just like him, but in the end he ended up like his parents. Duo didn't want to get to close to Hilde in fear that the same fate would be cast upon her. "Hello?" She asked. "Hishashiburi dana!" He said in his cheery voice. "What do you mean by; 'Long time no see!'...." She stopped and flung her arms around Duo holding him tightly in her arms. "DUO MAXWELL!" She yelled and began to cry into his shirt. "So you remembered me?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled as she gave a light tug at his braid and he returned the favor. "Just seeing how long it would take you." Hilde told him that she would have to leave in week to go to L4 and stay with her Grand parents. She didn't mind but the problem was that she would end up leaving her childhood friend all alone on L3 Colony and she didn't want to that. 

The time came for her leave the L3 and Duo saw her off with Sister Helen. Duo had managed to get Sister Helen to get her self-some coffee. While she wasn't looking Duo quickly stole a kiss on lips, "Don't forget me..." Hilde gave him a great big hug and said, "I won't... Because you are my friend.... Friends Forever and for Life!" Duo pulled her off of him and saw her tears and that hurt him to see her cry. He whipped the tears off of her face and said, "Don't get mushy on me! People will think something is wrong!" He said trying to brighten the mood, which worked and made Hilde giggle. "GOOFY!!" She yelled and boarded the shuttle as she waved good bye to Sister Helen and Duo.

A month after Hilde left, the Maxwell Church was set on fire. Duo saw the fire and ran from the cliff that he was on and ran to the Church. "FATHER MAXWELL!!!!" He yelled. Silence. "SISTER HELEN!!!" Silence. He now lost his fun in life. His innocents as a young boy. At the age 11 a boy his age would have been scared to death. It didn't bother him, any more. He knew this Death was in store to make him miserable and he want to kill him self. But he wanted to show the Person or Thing that it didn't bother him one bit. But deep down he lost, scared, confused, and alone. Anyone he loved was dead or long gone. "I bueitahan!" Duo yelled into the fire. "I don't think, anyone in their right mind, would like it." Duo turned around to see a guy in a lab coat and had gray hair that was like a mushroom top. "Come train with me... and you will be able to make those Oz scum's pay for what they have done to you." Duo nodded and followed him and over the next few years he trained with the Doc.

__

~*~ Present ~*~

Duo woke up with cold water all over him. He looked up to see Aires, Vara, Cloud, and Vera all holding big buckets. "Okay... Memo to myself remember to bring buckets if Duo Maxwell involved." Aires teased. Drake came in with ice. "BLAST! I'm too late!" Vara walked over to him and placed a comforting arm around him. "Poor, poor, baby..." She teased. Drake quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran for it. Because he knew Gabe would hunt him out. After that there was no telling what he would do. "Moshi-moshi!" Kenij greeted. "I think I'll leave!" Everyone walked out of the room so Duo could get dressed. "Hilde, we did the trick. But it didn't seem to phase him, like it normally would." Aires informed. Bakuryu walked up to Aires and put an arm around her. "I think something is up!" Hilde finally spoke. "Dooshitano?" Vara asked. "Nothing is wrong.... But I think Duo is not telling us something!" Gabe looked around the room and then decided to change the subject, since there was uneasiness floating around the room. "Hilde, why are you dressed up?" "Because we have rebuilt the 'Maxwell Church' form our memories. And Duo _might _start preaching there every Sunday." "Well you guys are busy as bees." Bakuryu finally spoke. Aires rested her head on his should and sighed. "It would mean a lot to Duo if he had some friends there. Will you come?" Everyone looked from one to another and shook their head in agreement. "Am I safe????" Drake asked. No one answered him. "MOM?!?!" Still no answer from anyone. "DRAKE MAXWELL!!!!" A distant voice rang. "Drake you're being paged!" Vara yelled. Drake flinched inwardly as he walked to his father's bedroom. "DRAKE MAXWELL!!!!!" He yelled in Drake's ear. "That was my ear! Y'know." "What in the hell did you do to my hair?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Drake couldn't help but laugh. "I put black hair dye in your shampoo!" He said in between his laughs. "It will last for 24 hours and then it will wear out." Drake ran out of the room in a hurry. Duo rounded the corner in nothing but a towel. Wufei looked up to see Duo's black hair and was really mad at the Maxwell for trying to copy him. "YOU FREAKIN' ONNA!!!! YOU'RE SOO WEAK YOU HAD TO COPY ME?! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN WORLD, I WAS THE _ONLY _ONE?!?!" Duo grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, Wu-chan! The only reason was so I could pick on you!" "WELL ITS TIME YOU MET MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Wufei pulled out his sword and aimed it at Duo. Duo looked at him and pulled a gun out of his braid. "Wu-chan! Y'know I was only playing!" "Looks like the 'God of Death' met his maker!!" Drake snickered. "Wu-chan! Drake put the hair dye in my shampoo!" Wufei turned his target to Drake, who went pale. "He was the one who put the shampoo in his hair!! I only take after my Father. So you should pay him back for what he's teaching me!" Wufei turned and went after Duo. "Wufei! Maybe you should get them both!" Kenji yelled. Drake ran in his room and shut his door to get ready for Church. Duo made a dash for his room, just barely missing meeting Wufei's 'Little Friend'. "Well nothing seems wrong....." Aires said. Then her watch beeped. "Not again!" She opened it to see that the Preventer H.Q. was paging her. "I guess I'll catch you guys later." She and was about to leave, "I'll got too!" "Bakuryu! I don't trust you with my sister!" Gabe yelled.

__

~*~ In Duo's Memory ~*~

He remembered all the times he had trained with the help of his Doc. He also remembered so many lives he had taken. And for what reason? Oz was too ignorant to understand what they were really doing. So the Colonies had sent the 5 Gundams and their Pilots to Earth to destroy Oz. Oz didn't understand the true meaning of 'Operation Meteor' and just didn't surrender their military power. But instead so many innocent lives had to be destroyed. He had lost so much in his childhood that he knew exactly how those soldiers' families were hurt. And that added more weight to his load of pain. He never saw Hilde until he was 15 and that was at the Lunar base. She had changed so much he didn't know it was her and he wasn't about to tell her that he knew her. He didn't want to her to be harmed in any way. He had done enough damage to her in many ways already. He wants everything that happened in the past to disappear and not haunt him for the rest of his life. He always wondered why he was spared from Death, when it should have been him. Instead of all of those lives being lost to the God of Death. He hoped that if he _could _maintain a family that the death curse wouldn't be casted on them. He just wanted to have and live a normal life. But with being a Gundam Pilot that would never come true.

__

~*~ Later that Night ~*~

He had saved about 30 people or more that night and it felt good to see them smile and that they never knew about his past. He spoke very little about the past in the Church. He mentioned that Father Maxwell would be very proud of him if he were still alive. But he made a vow long ago after Father Maxwell's death that he would rebuild the Church in his honor. And now his dream and promise was fulfilled. "Maxwell! Why did you rebuild that Church?" Chang Wufei asked. "I made a promise along time ago that I would rebuild it in honor of Father Maxwell." Wufei wigged out; he was tripping over the fact of Duo bringing up honor in any sentence. 

Soon everyone left the Maxwell house to go home and get good nights sleep. Duo told Hilde all about his nightmares in the night before and Hilde helped him through it. She told him that the past couldn't and won't harm him if he lets it. Duo thanked her for her help and went to sleep. He didn't have the past come and haunt him that night...

__

~*~ Finished ~*~

Thanxs 4 reading! Please E-mail and give me help for future Fan Fic.s!


End file.
